


My Supernatural Life

by Croyance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Feelings, Season/Series 01
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po jednym drabble pisanym do każdego odcinka pierwszego sezonu z perspektywy Sama.<br/>Czasem wkradnie się Dean lub jakiś dodatkowy drabble ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Kobieta w bieli

           Wszystko zawsze zaczyna się tak samo, przynajmniej w naszej rodzinie. Życie zawsze przepełnione było potworami, demonami i innymi niewytłumaczalnymi zjawiskami. Chciałem po prostu od tego uciec, nie udało się.  
           Mama, Jess... Nie tak łatwo zostawić za sobą przeszłość, gdy puka ona co chwila do drzwi. Nie można zapomnieć, trzeba walczyć. Nie tylko o sprawiedliwość, nie chodzi o zemstę. To coś więcej. To nasze życie, które w końcu powinno być normalne.  
           Dlatego tym razem nie poddam się. Mam zamiar walczyć, odnaleźć ojca i pokazać kreaturom, że ich wysiłki pójdą na marne. Zamierzam wygrać, choćby była to ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu.


	2. 2. Wendigo

           Nasza rodzina ulepiona jest z innej gliny. Mimo tylu krzywd to my pomagamy innym. Robimy to, zabijając niemal wszystko na naszej drodze. Choć nie do końca to rozumiem.  
           Nie potrafię obronić nawet bliskich mi osób, a co dopiero obcych. Powinniśmy znaleźć tatę, a potem pokonać to ścierwo, które zabiło najważniejsze kobiety w moim życiu.  
           Nie jestem taki jak Dean. Nie potrafię zapomnieć, iść dalej, wspierać innych. Mając cel, skupiam się na nim, zapominając o roli łowcy. Ale on próbuje mi o tym przypomnieć. Należy zabić wszystkie napotkane potwory, dopiero potem znaleźć tatę. I wtedy dokonamy naszej zemsty raz na zawsze.


	3. 3. Trup w wodzie

           Ludzie najczęściej sami kształtują swoje życie, a co za tym idzie sprowadzają do niego potwory. Jeden grzech przeszłości, przewinienie, które ciągnie się przez długie lata. Zbyt często mamy z tym do czynienia w tej robocie. Znajdujemy winnych w ofiarach, ofiary w zbrodniarzach. Jak mówić o zasadach moralnych, gdy ich nie ma?  
           To samo można powiedzieć o nas. Mordercy, a zarazem skrzywdzeni. Doznaliśmy krzywd i odpłacamy za nie wszystkim innym. To nie do końca fair, ale tak żyjemy od zawsze. Sprawiedliwość nie jest do końca dobra. Zabijanie rodziny oprawcy po trzydziesty pięciu latach, też nie. Ale czy można się temu dziwić?


	4. 3. Trup w wodzie. Dean

           Dean jest dziwną osobą. Czuję, jakby podczas mojej nieobecności zmienił się w zupełnie nowego człowieka. Zbyt bardzo przypomina mi tatę. Wydoroślał, jeśli można tak to ująć. Nie myśli już tylko o sobie, dba przede wszystkim o innych...  
           To dla mnie dziwne, widzieć go w takiej postaci. Nie przestaje szukać wszędzie seksu i przygody, lecz wie kiedy przystopować. To nie jest już ten sam Dean. Jest dobrym łowcą i towarzyszem, choć nadal palantem. Oby tylko nigdy się to nie zmieniło. Żałuję, że poznałem go na nowo w takich okolicznościach. Tata, Jess... Nie tak chciałem spotkać ponownie brata. Lecz nie miałem wyboru.


	5. 4. Tajemniczy podróżnik

           Nawet najtwardsi ludzie mają swoje słabostki i lęki, choć czasem trudno w to uwierzyć. Spotkało to w końcu Deana, ostatnią osobę, którą bym o to podejrzewał. Latanie. Samoloty... Kto podejrzewałby go o ten lęk, gdy zabija każdą kreaturę na swojej drodze? Jest łowcą, osobą, która widziała w życiu zbyt dużo, a jednak posiada tak „zwyczajną” słabostkę.  
           Z jednej strony pociesza mnie to. Dowodzi, że nawet on nie jest idealny, potrzebuje wsparcia. Nie jestem jedynym bratem mającym swoje koszmary. Nie ważne mniejsze czy większe. Jednak on to przezwycięża, wie kiedy odpuścić. Mi trudno zapomnieć o przeszłości, to nie znika tak łatwo.


	6. 5. Krwawa Mary

           Mając swoje tajemnice, te najgłębsze, trudno wybaczyć sobie wszystko. Zwłaszcza czyjąś śmierć. Nic nie powinno być sekretem, nie takim.  
           Moja tajemnica dotycząca Jess, moja wina była tu potrzebna, lecz omal nas nie zabiła. Wyśniłem to, nie zapobiegłem tragedii. To powinien być mój koniec. Choć widząc cierpienie innych „niewinnych” zbrodniarzy powstaje pytanie: „Kiedy należy sobie wybaczyć? Czy w ogóle można?” Koszmar budzący w noc w noc, jej imię wykrzyknięte w ciemność, nadzieje, że kiedyś uzyskam przebaczenie. Czy to ma sens?  
           Tak jak Mary szukam sprawiedliwości, tak jak powinienem szukać winnych i zemsty. Tylko gdzie to znaleźć, skoro nie ma żadnych śladów...


	7. 6. Skóra

           Nikt nie jest już sobą, nie ma prywatności, osobowości. Pozostaje jedynie żyć w nadziei, że dokona się swego żywota w spokoju.   
           Dwie osoby, jedna skóra i wspomnienia. Czy to nie dziwne jak łatwo potwór może zniszczyć czyjś świat i marzenia? Zwłaszcza, że wplątani są w to moi przyjaciele. Czy nie można by oddzielić tych żyć? Łowca kontra zwykły człowiek? Czy wymagam tak wiele?  
           Przynajmniej teraz wiem by bardziej doceniać brata. Ma on tak samo wiele tajemnic jak ja, choć zwykle o tym zapominam. Nie można oddzielić tych egzystencji ani osób z nimi związanych. To zawsze dopada człowieka w ostatniej chwili.


	8. 6. Skóra. Dean

           Dopiero teraz, widząc Sama ze starą przyjaciółką uświadomiłem sobie co stracił. Z jakiego życia musiał zrezygnować, porzucając Stanford po śmierci Jessicy.   
           Wiem, ze w dużej mierze to moja wina. To ja ściągnąłem go do szukania taty, przeze mnie zostawił dziewczynę samą. Kiedyś porzucił rodzinę by zacząć żyć inaczej, a teraz do tego wraca.  
           Sam musiałem zrezygnować z wielu pragnień by zostać przy tacie. Ale patrząc na Sama, gdy męczy się z koszmarami, żałuję swojej decyzji. Nigdy nie powinienem wchodzić do jego domu, wciągając w niebezpieczeństwo.  
           Może gdybym tego nie zrobił wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej? Czy samotność byłaby aż takim utrapieniem?


	9. 7. Człowiek z hakiem

           „Ludzie wokół mnie umierają...” Nie tylko Lori może to powiedzieć. W końcu i za mną ciągnie się tak wiele śmierci... Zbyt wiele. Każda z nich leży na moim sumieniu, nie mam wytłumaczenia w postaci ducha.  
           Moralność, wszystko obraca się wokół tego jednego słowa. Rozpusta, zdrada, wina... A czy moje pocałunki z nią nie były przekroczeniem granicy? Nie minęło dużo czasu od odejścia Jess, a moje zachowanie jest nie na miejscu.  
           Dlatego nie mogłem tam zostać. Musimy ruszyć w drogę i spełnić nasze zadanie. Mam nadzieję, że powtarzając to sobie, w końcu w to uwierzę. Ale jaka jest na to szansa.


	10. 8. Robale

           Nigdy nie można wykluczyć wszystkich możliwości, czasem te najbardziej absurdalne okazują się być prawdziwe. Klątwa rzucona dwieście lat wcześniej czy uczucia mojego ojca... sam nie wiem co już jest właściwe.   
           Cieszę się, że Dean powiedział mi co robił tata przez te lata, gdy byliśmy rozdzieleni. Dbał o mnie? Nie jestem pewien, jednak sprawdzał jak sobie radzę. Pomimo naszej kłótni i ostrych słów, nie znienawidził mnie. To trochę dziwne.  
           Życie w rodzinie łowców nie jest łatwe, zwłaszcza jeśli wolisz normalną egzystencję. Szkoła, praca, żona... Teraz nie jest to ważne. Nie można cofnąć czasu czy wskrzesić Jess. Teraz ważne jest tylko polowanie.


	11. 9. Dom. Sam

          Moje koszmary okazują się prawdą... Nie dziwię się, że Deana to martwi. Sam nie jestem zachwycony. Jednak czy to wysoka cena za życie całej rodziny?  
          Nie pamiętam domu, nigdy tam nie wracaliśmy, nie mówiliśmy o „tamtej” nocy zbyt wiele. Dopiero po dwudziestu latach dowiaduję się, że to Dean mnie uratował. Teraz nie dziwi mnie jego troska.  
          Czy Missouri ma rację, to mój dar? To, że wyczułem i mogłem zobaczyć mamę, cy to niezwykłe? Jedynie zdjęcia przywołują mi jej obraz, teraz wiem, że nas kochała, troszczyła się. Tak jak troszczy się o nas tata, nawet jeśli go przy nas nie ma.


	12. 9. Dom. Dean

           Powrót do domu był jednym z najgorszych przeżyć w moim życiu. Obiecałem, że nigdy nie wrócę, nie po tym... wszystkim. Jednak znów być w tym miejscu, tam skąd mam wspomnienia o mamie, było niezwykłe.  
           To zawsze będzie masz dom, Lawrence. Mimo, iż od tak dawna nie pojawiamy się w nim. Tu zmarła mama, tu zmienił się tata, ciągnąc nas za sobą. Czy gdybyśmy nie byli łowcami, ta rodzina by zmarła? Na pewno nie moglibyśmy ponownie zobaczyć mamy.  
           Pamiętam ją z dzieciństwa, ze zdjęć, choć wszystko jest wyblakłe. W tym domu, gdy ukazała się z ognia... Nidy nie liczyłem, że ujrzę ją jeszcze raz. Na pewno nie w ten sposób. Jej uśmiech, czułość w jej wzroku, nie widziałem czegoś podobnego od lat. Takie spojrzenia nie są mi posyłane zbyt często... wcale. Jednak żałuję, że się poświęciła. Nie chroni już domu, nas... Lecz w końcu, po tylu latach, ma spokój.   
           Wiem, dlaczego mimo upływu czasu tata nadal szuka. Nie może pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej, tak jak ja ze stratą matki. Chciałbym by była przy mnie w najważniejszych momentach życia, by wspierała choćby uśmiechem.  
           Czasu nie można cofnąć, lecz mam Sama i tatę. To oni są najważniejsi i nic tego nie zmieni.


	13. 9. Dom. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mały dodatek z perspektywy Johna. I od następnego drabbla pojawią się nowe. Pierwszych 13 już wisi na moim blogu od miesięcy, a teraz będzie coś nowego ;)

            Spotkanie chłopców... Jeszcze na to za wcześniej. Jednak widząc ich, mam ochotę po prostu tam podejść, być przy nic. Obaj tego potrzebują.  
           Prawda... Gdy tylko ją poznam, na nowo pojawię się w ich życiu. Sam tego potrzebuję, tak długo byliśmy rozdzieleni. Razem jednak nie rozwiążemy sprawy, a ona jest priorytetem.


	14. 10. Szpital psychiatryczny

          Próba zabicia brata... Czy można tłumaczyć to nawiedzeniem przez ducha? W końcu, gdybym nie chował do niego urazy, nic by się nie stało. A tak... Trudno jest o tym mówić  
          Psychiatryk pokazał mi jedno, jak bardzo jestem podatny przez swoją historie i zachowanie. Jeszcze pół roku temu widziałem siebie jako prawnika z ułożoną rodziną. Dziś wiem, że do tego nie wrócę, jestem i będę łowcą.  
         To jest najgorsze, strata czegoś, o czym się marzyło. I wiem, że po części to wina Deana. Błądzimy po omacku w poszukiwaniu taty, lecz gdzie nas to zaprowadzi? Żal zawsze tu będzie, pomimo upływu czasu.


	15. 11. Strach na wróble

          Został mi tylko Dean. Zapomniałem o tym przez chwilę, lecz wróciłem na czas. Moja decyzja była głupia, ślepa pogoń za ojcem bezcelowa, jeśli nie chcę być znaleziony to trudno byłoby wpaść na jego ślad.  
          W dodatku sprawa Deana. Przypłacił moją decyzję niemal życiem. Stracił bym kolejnego członka rodziny i byłaby to po raz kolejny moja wina. Nie powinno się wybierać samemu na polowanie . To zbyt niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza, gdy ma się przeciw sobie całą wioskę.  
          Teraz nie zostawię go już samego. Na znalezienie taty przyjdzie kiedyś odpowiedni czas. Najważniejsze, że jesteśmy razem, dzięki temu przetrwamy wiele. W końcu rodzina jest najważniejsza.


	16. 12. Wiara

          Pobyt Deana w szpitalu to największy koszmar z jakim było mi się mierzyć w ostatnim czasie. Moja jedyna rodzina, bez niego zostałbym sam, nie licząc nieobecnego ojca. To dlatego chciałem zrobić wszystko, by go uratować. I najwidoczniej to zrobiłem.  
          Nigdy nie rozwiązalibyśmy sprawy, gdyby nie upór Deana. Ja nie widziałem kosiarza, czy czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Wiara w cud, to dość głupie, ale nadzieja po tylu krzywdach była dla mnie wszystkim. Bo mimo niesprawiedliwości, to musiał być dobry znak.  
          Minęło już sporo czasu odkąd podążyliśmy tą drogą. Powrót do polowania, próby zapomnienie przeszłości... To wszystko nic by nie znaczyło, gdyby nie Dean.


	17. 13. Droga 666

          Cassie... gdy usłyszałem to imię, wiedziałem, że nie jest to zwykła osoba. Dean rzadko miewa „przyjaciółki” na dłużej, zwłaszcza takie... To szok. Mój brat był jednak kiedyś naprawdę zakochany.  
          Gdyby nie sprawa ciężarówki, nigdy nie ujrzałbym tej twarzy. Zakochany Dean zawsze zdawał mi się abstrakcją. Jednak może nie patrzyłem na to obiektywnie? Uważałem, że tylko ja mam prawo do szczęścia, zapominając o nim.  
          Miałem Jess, a przed nią kilka dłuższych związków. Wiedziałem, że Dean miewa jedno nocne znajomości, lecz coś dłuższego? To do niego nie pasowało. A przecież i on potrzebuje „uczucia”, bez względu jak bardzo stara się to ukryć.


	18. 12. Wiara. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lekka pomyłka we wstawianiu drabbli.   
> Ten jest jak widać do odcinka dwunastego "Wiara". Z perspektywy Deana

          Byłem gotowy umrzeć, w końcu taki jest już los łowcy. Gdy przychodzi nasz czas trudno jest mówić o niesprawiedliwości. Przez całe życie śmierć jest nam bliska, każdy dzień, tydzień, miesiąc... To jak wygrana na loterii. Jednak mnie spotkał cud.  
          „Mam cel w życiu. Zadanie do wykonania...” Jednak w czym jestem lepszy od Layli? Młodej kobiety, która zasługuje na życie, podobnie jak ja... Wiara, podobno potrzebna jest wiara. A moim przeznaczeniem jest zabijanie potworów jeszcze przez lata.  
          Gdyby nie Sammy, mój czas dobiegłby końca. Osobiście nic nie zrobiłbym , nie szukałbym pomocy. Losu nie powinno się oszukiwać, bo zawsze odbiera swą zapłatę.


	19. 14. Koszmar

          Moje wizje i koszmary nie są czymś, o czym bym marzył. Wolałbym być zwykłym człowiekiem, a nie jakimś dziwadłem. W końcu ten „dar” nie wróży nic dobrego.  
          Miałem szczęście dorastając w swojej rodzinie. Tata, Dean i polowania. Mogło być gorzej, znacznie gorzej. Mogłem skończyć jak Max. Bo może śmierć mamy to jednak moja wina? To nie mógł być przypadek.  
          To był koszmar, wizja śmierci Deana, ostatniej ważnej osoby w moim życiu, wyzwoliła we mnie adrenalinę. Jestem bardziej dziwny niż sądziłem, lecz mam wsparcie brata. To jest najważniejsze.  
          Ale czy gdzieś tam jest więcej ludzi podobnych do mnie? Dlaczego zostaliśmy połączeni?


	20. 15. Bendersi

           Moja głupota osiągnęła ostatnio nowy poziom. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć porwanie z parkingu? Zaczynam się starzeć, tu Dean miał rację. Lecz, gdy spodziewasz się potworów nie łatwo jest pokonać ludzi.  
          Człowiek to zbyt duża niewiadoma. Nie można przewidzieć jak zareaguje, w przeciwieństwie do kreatur. Nie ma tu zasad, czy przyjętych norm. Więc nic nie pomaga w zmierzeniu się z nimi.  
          Ale jak zawsze mogłem liczyć na Deana. To już norma, że obojętnie co się dzieje, on będzie obok i nas z tego wyciągnie. Może i popełnia błędy jak każdy, lecz nigdy nie zostawił mnie samego sobie. Jest w końcu moim bratem.


	21. 16. Cień

          Ponowne spotkanie z tata, nie było takie jak to sobie wyobrażałem. Odszedł od nas po raz kolejny, bez zbytnich wyjaśnień. Zostaliśmy sami, tak jak wcześniej. I choć wiem, że to dla dobra nas wszystkich, trudno jest sobie z tym poradzić.  
          Może tata ma sposób na tego demona, szczerze, mam taką nadzieję. Jednak chciałbym być częścią tego, pomóc mu w pokonaniu potwora. Za mamę, za Jess, za wszystkich innych ludzi, których skrzywdził.  
          W dodatku Meg Masters... Czy moje życie zawsze będzie obfitować w potwory? Czy żadna znajomość nie może być normalna? Chciałem jedynie zwykłego, nudnego życia, co okazało się być niemożliwe.


	22. 17. Piekielny dom

          Dean jest czasem bardziej dziecinny niż pięcioletni chłopiec, ale to dzięki niemu możemy oderwać się od pracy. Z nim nie można się nudzić, jest zbyt „pozytywny” by tego nie docenić.  
          W dodatku obecność Łowców Duchów zrobiła swoje. Dała nam przykład jak bardzo pokręceni mogą być ludzie przy zjawiskach nadprzyrodzonych, jakie niesie to z sobą zagrożenie.  
          Dean może być wkurzający, mogę mieć go dość, ale to rodzina, mój starszy brat. Nadal uważam, że zostawienie taty było błędem, powinniśmy pojechać wraz z nim. Jeśli mamy tworzyć rodzinę choćby przez chwilę, to rozłąka nie jest dobrym wyjściem. Potem każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę.


	23. 18. Coś niedobrego

          Zobaczyłem swojego brata z zupełnie innej strony. Zrozumiałem to, na co nie miałem wcześniej dowodów. Dean nie jest głupim, dziecinnym łowcą, choć na takiego się kreuje. Jest za mnie odpowiedzialny i mimo upływu lat to się nie zmieniło. Nigdy nie wiedziałem do jakiego stopnia jest to dla niego ważne.  
          Zawiódł raz, choć nawet tego nie pamiętam. Był dzieckiem, trudno było go o to obwiniać, lecz on sam nie może sobie tego darować. Jest starszym bratem i po raz pierwszy zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę ile to dla niego znaczy. Ciągła opieka nade mną nie jest jego obowiązkiem, obojętnie co mówi tata


End file.
